1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to rendering highlighting strokes.
2. Description of Related Art
Some computing platforms provide the ability to render ink strokes through combinational rendering processes. For instance, for two ink strokes of different colors, a system may combine the ink strokes to produce a third color. This process is sometimes referred to as subtractive rendering.
The rendering of highlighting colors is an example where the combinational approach to color rendering can work well. For instance, when a user is highlighting electronic ink, the expectation is that previously rendered highlighting strokes of a different color will change to reflect the combination of the first highlighting color and the second highlighting color.
Some rendering systems lack the ability to use a combinational approach to color handling. Instead, some systems may provide control of opacity or transparency.
A system and process are needed that allow the rendering of highlighting where only opacity or transparency is provided.